BDay Strike Out
by strength-91-possibility-none
Summary: Warning: Oc's and Shouninai. Sasunaru, KisaOC, DeiOC. Sasuke has an idea er... actually, Naruto does and it involves throwing a birthday party for one of his best friends.


**Yes, a Birthday one-shot for my BFF's OC, Teah. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEAH!!!! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, sadly. Nor do I own Teah because she belongs to PrincessTeah. XD

* * *

April 14th 

At this moment, this exact moment in time, Naruto is confused with his thoughts of his lover. None of them being that of the romantic kind. Hell, he could even be down right pissed at him, but there is also the feeling of annoyance along with discomfort, too much discomfort, yet he has no control over it.

He found that out the first five minutes of this 'discomfort', when he tried to get out of it.

The reason for this discomfort lies with what his 'lover' is doing right now. And no, nothing sexual is going on, hell, Naruto even threatened to cut his boyfriend's balls off if he didn't stop now! But did he listen?

No.

Why couldn't he just eat his ramen (the specially made ramen at Ichiraku's) in peace with Nee-chan? There's nothing wrong with that, is there? But, no! This stupid bastard-of-a-lover had to ruin it with the most idiotic excuse EVER!

He's sexually frustrated.

Naruto knew from the beginning that the ebony haired boy definitely wasn't because, one, they just had sex five hours ago and there's no way that his boyfriend would get that sexually frustrated so fast… okay, maybe he could but the second reason the blonde knew that he wasn't was that nothing noticeable was popping up at the time. He looked; there was nothing in the slightest.

So now the question is, what the hell had to be so important that he had to be carried over his boyfriend's shoulder?!

Yes, as of this moment, when he was picked up- in the middle of his meal might he add- from the stool onto his lover's shoulder only to leave Teah-nee-chan behind without a goodbye, he was pissed off beyond belief!

And that's how we find him now, five minutes later, defeated. He tried _everything_ to get him to let him down but nothing worked. Not even the threat of having him sleep on the couch for a month! His two-year-and-counting lover had a comeback handy so it was completely useless. Instead, he decides a different approach.

"So, Sasuke-teme, what was so important that you have to carry me? And where are we going?" As usually, the answers he got were short and brief. Figures.

"Planning. Training grounds." Well, on the bright side, they're less than a minute to the training grounds (the landscape looks familiar from behind Sasuke's back) but he's still rather take himself there. His hips are starting to hurt. Naruto sighs in exasperation, what does the Uchiha want to plan now? The last time he planned something didn't go quite as he thought it would. Let's just say that the results were Itachi 'dying' then coming back to life only to become a friend and two of our friends finding a friend, each, among the Akatsuki who eventually became their lover, respectfully. So, the operation of killing Itachi for revenge of the clan and any criminal that got in the way is now considered a bust. (A/N: Inside joke between PrincessTeah and I)

All of a sudden, Sasuke stops and he throws Naruto to the ground to which said victim growls. The ebony haired ninja ignores him as he begins to think. Eventually, Naruto gives up trying to burn holes into Sasuke and just sits on the ground where he was thrown, idly watching his lover think. To what, he wasn't sure.

Finally, getting restless with the drawn out silence, Naruto speaks up. "What the hell do you want, teme?" As you can tell, he isn't quite happy with this arrangement considering he didn't get to finish his ramen! That should be a crime!

Sasuke stops his pacing- wait, when did he start? He needs to stop spacing out like that- and faces his kitsune. His mouth opens but then he closes it as he contemplates some more. Then, after a few minutes of Sasuke acting like a gaping fish, he finally enlightens him.

"I was thinking of doing something for Teah's birthday tomorrow, but I can't think of anything to do." As soon as he finishes, he instantly glowers at the smirk he receives from the blonde in front of him. "Dobe…" He growls out. Naruto chuckles.

"I think I should plan this because the last time you planned something, it didn't work out right." Sasuke glares. "But, no worries! I think I have something."

"Hmm. Do tell." Naruto motions for him to come closer as he tells him his thoughts.

* * *

April 15th

Ding. Dong.

"I'm coming!" Teah walks up to the front door of the Uchiha mansion and opens it… only to get tackled to the ground with a 'Teah-nee-chan!' screamed following behind.

"Happy 18th Birthday!" Naruto gets off of her to help her up, then hugs her again. Letting go of her, he asks, "So, how does it feel to be of legal age?"

The princess giggles at his enthusiasm before answering. "Hey, Naruto. Well, considering I've only been 18 for around ten hours, I'd have to say that it feels no different from being 17." Teah out right laughs at Naruto's pout.

"Damn! And I was hoping for this big change when I turn 18 in October!" He puts some more.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Sasuke comes in from the kitchen with a glass of coke in hand. A small smile forms on his face as his eyes land on Naruto. "Hey, Naru-chan."

"Hey! I thought I said not to call me that!" The kitsune crosses his arms and glares but then stops as he notices the drink. "Is that coke?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke eyes him suspiciously.

"Can I have a sip?"

The Uchiha smirks. "Only if I'm allowed to call you 'Naru-chan'."

"Grr. Fine! Now can I have some?" Sasuke hands him the glass and it's snatched out of his hand. "Thanks. I am really thirsty. I was running all morning with all the errands I had to do." There's a slight pause after that as they hold a short conversation with there eyes. Finding the answer that he wants, Sasuke breaks eye contact and turns to his cousin.

"You ready to go out?"

"Yeah, sure. But where are we going?"

Naruto answers for him. "Se-cr-et."

* * *

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Because you're not allowed to see where we are going."

"But, why can't I just cover my eyes?"

"We don't want you to 'accidentally' peek, right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Don't you dare start that now!"

"Whatever."

"Grrr. Bastard."

"Naruto, I have a feeling he's doing that just to get under your skin."

"I can already do that without acting like this." Smirk.

Blush. "Asshole."

"Alright, that's enough, boys!"

"Yes, mom."

Smack. Smack.

"Ow. Teah-nee!"

"Ow."

* * *

"Okay. Open your eyes now." Teah opens her eyes to find herself… in a bowling alley!

"Yay! We're going to bowl! We haven' done this in so long! The last time was when the girls were over with the gang." Sasuke and Naruto slyly look at each other and smirk/grin, respectfully. "Let's go to the desk to get a lane."

"No need to worry about that, Teah." Sasuke pulls her arm in the opposite direction towards the lanes. "We already reserved some."

"Some? But there are only three of us." The boys smirk at her.

They get to the reserved lanes, a lingering eerie silence ensues as the stop by the ball return. As they stop moving, a big commotion ensues.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Plenty of people pop out of no where as they yell out to Teah. Said person steps back in surprise and grins wildly at the people she finds in front of her.

The people in the group consist of Itachi, Sasori, the Leader, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Casana, and Taylor. The latter two run up to Teah and glomp her as she finally gets out of her stupor and hugs back.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Tears form in the corners of her eyes but they don't fall.

"Why wouldn't we be here?" Itachi asks back.

"Yeah, it _is_ your birthday after all." Casana answers as she and Taylor both let go and step back. They bothe have two presents in their hands. Two being from both of them.

"Wow. I can't believe you're 18! I have to wait a few more years." The soccer maniac pouts as she was yet again reminded that she was the youngest of their group.

"Don't worry, you'll be 18 in no time." Kisame consoles her as he puts an arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but then by then, everybody will be in the 20's!" Taylor pouts as everyone laughs.

Sasori asks a new question. "Are we going to start or what? Because I want to bowl!"

Deidara rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes. Quit being impatient, Sasori-dana, yeah. We know how you hate to wait but we do want to be reacquainted before we start, yeah." Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"So what are the teams?" Tobi pipes up after the greeting are taken place.

"The trio _has_ to be on the same team!" Casana puts an arm around Taylor's shoulder and her other one around Teah's shoulder. "No doubt!"

"Booyah!!" Taylor pumps her fists in the air as the their team is definitely going to win.

"Looks like we have no choice but to join them, huh, Deidara?"

"You're absolutely right, Kisame, yeah."

"I'm hungry. Is there anything I can eat?" Zetsu sneaks in through all the chaos but no one hears him so he goes to the front desk, hoping that he won't give into the urge to eat any_thing_ while there. He _did_ promise the girls.

"Sasuke! We have to cream the other team!!"

"Hn." Naruto growls at Sasuke as he smirks. It's so much fun to rile up his boyfriend.

The leader of the Akatsuki joins Sasuke and Naruto's team along with Itachi ("We need to do some brother bonding, Sasuke." "What gives you that idea?" "We don't hang out that much." "Sure, whatever. But don't think I'm going to get all brotherly and all that shit." "Such cruse language, Sasuke!"), Zetsu, and Tobi. Sasori has no choice but to joins the girls' team with Kisame and Deidara.

"Get ready to lose, ramen-boy!" Taylor sneers at Naruto.

Naruto rises to the bait. "You wish, pasta-girl!"

Teah admires her friend's activities from afar and allows a smile to adorn her face thinking one thing.

'_They may be weird, but I wouldn't change them for the world._"

* * *

**And that, my friends, is the end of my one-shot for Teah's Birthday fic! Hope you enjoyed and please review! XP**


End file.
